Bro and Sis? SonnyChad
by KaiCrazyMouth
Summary: News that Tawni Thornton and Chad Dylan Cooper ARE dating? Wrong. Tawni and Chad are really twins but Sonny doesn't know that when she accepts te date from handsome man she never meet before. What happens when Sonny is kipnapped by this man?


**Hey guys. As you can see I restarted the story over and for good reason. I had terrifrying writing. I hope you like the restart of it.**

"Come on, Tawni," Chad yelled, banging the bathroom. "You're face isn't that big to hold that much makeup."

The door was yanked open. An angry, half straighten blonde hair, Tawni glared at Chad. She shoved his brush and clone in hs arms and slammed th door. Chad grumbled to himself as he entered his room. His room was covered in art and a single poster of Sonny. His floors were covered in clothes and stuff. She grabbed a white shirt, black leather jacket, jeans, and black vans. He ran a bush through his hair and sprayed himself. He look one last glance at his single poster and walked out of his room. Just as he walked out, Tawni did the same. His hand was barly touching the handel.

"You know why you spend so much time in the bathroom every morning?" He asked. "Cause you don't want anyone to know what you're hiding."

When he open the door, flashes of the camera blinded his eyes.

"Chad move, I'm going to be late." Tawni snapped pushing her way through Chad. "Oh no. They found us!"

_Tawni Thornton, a star from _That So Random_, and Chad Dylan Cooper, a star from _McKenize Falls_, have been caught red handed. Both of them were shocked when our reporters were at Tawni's doorstep. Tawni cried out, "Oh no. They found us!" Were they trying to hide their relationship? Afraid of what their show would say? Find out after the commercial, we have interview from Chad's co-star, Brittney Star, telling us exclsive inforatiion. _

Sonny shut off the TV angrily. She wasn't sure why was so mad that Tawni for this but she was. She felt a strange feeling in the pit of of her stomach. What was it? She had this feeling before when her worst enemy started to date a guy she really liked, it was jealously. She shook the thought out of her mind, she couldn't be jealous of Chad and Tawni dating. Why would she? She didn't like Chad. She told herself that over and over until she believed it herself but deep down she knew different but she wouldn't admit it to herself.

She looked at her mirror in her room, and ran a brush thrugh her hair once more before heading out the door. She climbed into her silver 2009 Audi A3. It was sleek, new and the engine didn't rumble like her old rust bucket did. In fact, the old rust bucket was being repaired by her Ungle Ron in New Jersey right now but he was going to use it since his old car got smashed. She was going to miss it but she knew it was in good hands. She started up her car and started to drive down the familar route to That So Random. It seemed like yesterday that she was driving down this route for the first time and getting lost about 3 times. She parked in the parking lot and went on stage of That So Random.

"Sonny!" Nico yelled, racing up to her with Grady following him. "Did you hear? Tawni and Chad are dating, Britney even said on the Celebrity News last night."

"Yup, I heard."

"I think, I think we should ignore Tawni because she's dating arch-rival." Grady said

"Brilliant," Zora said, popping out of no where. "While you guys are doing that I'm going plant a trapped for her."

Grady and Nico looked at eachother and grinned wickly and then they left, laughing quietly. Sonny raised her eyesbrows in surprise and entered her dressing room. She wondered what Zora was up too.

"Sonny, Don't I look fablous in my new outfit?" Tawni asked wen Sonny entered the room. Sonny didn't reply, just went to her side of the room and started to get into her chicken costume for her skit.

"Sonny!" Tawni said annoyed. "Answer me."

Sonny adjusted her chicken costume and walked out of the room leaving Tawni confused. Chad busted into the room, apparently he was ticked off.

"Oh no. They found us! Tawni that is so supid of you to say that. I told you that they would blow it up to us dating. I told you that but you're like 'no they aren't.' I knew we should have made a youtube video acting like friends, at least then our cast members wouldn't be pissed at us."

"You're only mad because you don't want Sonny to think that. Otherwise you would have listen to Mom and wait until it blows over. Its going to be fine. You and Dad have moved out to a rented house until this nonsense blows over. Now what do you think? Should I wear my hair down for my baby skit or up?"

"Didn't your hair dresser leave it u...never mind." Chad stormed out of the room angrily.

Sunny nervously chewed her bubble gum right before her skit as Tawni cried like a baby on stage and Nico was doing ridiculous things to quiet down the baby. In the end, Nico ad to hit himself with an hammer and act dead and Tawni clapped happily. The aduience laugh and cheered for them and the curtains drew to a close. This was there first live show on LIVE tv and it was making Sonny nervous. She spit out her gum and went on stage with a huge smile.

Sonny was glad to finally get out of the first time in he life she didn't want to be anywhere near That So Random at the moment. She fumbled with her keys until she got her car key and hen she dropped it. The keys skitted across the ground and hit a black shoe. A tan hand picked up the keys. He was tall, dark and handsome but he wasn't blonde or blue-eyed.

"Here you go Miss," he had a deep voice, he handed the keys to Sonny. "You're Sonny Munroe, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm a big fan of yours. You're just so funny and cute."

Sonny's cheeks warmed up a bit. "Thank you." She muttered, embarrassed

He smiled widely showing his gleaming white teeth.

"I know a Godness like you could never go out with a normal person like me but I'm still going to ask. Want to go get a coffee with me?"

Sonny stood there shocked. How could someone like him ask her out. She didn't even know the guy and she had no interest in him. The stage door swang open from MacKenize Falls and she saw Chad. Their eyes contected for a moment and then Sonny turned to the guy.

"Sure, I would love too. What's you name again?"

"Carter, Carter Stillwell."

Carter smile and picked up Sonny's hand and kissed it. Anger, jealoysly rippled through Chad as Carter's lips touched Sonny's hand. He stood here starring at the two until they both climbed into Sonny's car and drove away. Then he felt sadden by what he saw and heartbroken. "Sonny, will never be mine," He said in a wispher. A pang entered his heart.

**Sorry about the lame chapter ending. I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment and rate! Next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
